Special Present
by electric-chain
Summary: Hari ini Kurapika ulang tahun, dan Killua sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial untuknya. Kira-kira apa ya hadiahnya? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi ©

Author's notes : Hiya, minna-san! Ini fic pertamaku, jadi maklum yaa kalo masih banyak salah, gaje, n OOC.. This is my fav pairing, Killua x FemKurapika! Enjoyy~  
**Special Present**

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kurapika!" Kata Gon, Killua, dan Leorio serempak.

"Ya ampun! Thanks a lot guys!" Balas Kurapika, terharu. Hari ini ulang tahun Kurapika, dan ia sangat bahagia karena sejak Clan Kuruta dibantai, ini adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Walau sederhana dan hanya mereka berempat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya Kurapika!" Gon berteriak semangat.

"Hai, hai, sabar Gon! Ahahaha.." Kurapika berkata sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Kurapika bersiap-siap meniup lilinnya.. Tarik nafas.. Dan.. "Eeeh tunggu tunggu! Make a wish dulu dong.." Leorio menyela. "Oh, iya.." Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan mulai membuat permintaan. 'Semoga aku dapat membalas kematian clan-ku, aku mendapat kebahagiaan bersama teman-temanku, dan semoga.. Ia membalas perasaanku.."

**_Fuuuuuhh..._**

"Yeeey! Sekarang ayo potong kuenya!" Kata Gon seperti anak kecil. Setelah kue dipotong, Gon layaknya event organizer, menyuruh Kurapika memakan kuenya. Belum disuap, Killua menahan tangan Kurapika.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan kue buatan Leorio kan?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan, ini beli kok, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gon dengan polos, sementara Leorio berkata, "Oi oi, apa maksudmu, anak keciil?" Kurapika hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Setelah kue dimakan dan terjadi perang krim (diawali oleh Killua dan Leorio, tentunya), tibalah saatnya pemberian kado.

Gon memberikan sepasang sendal kelinci (tentu saja Kurapika sweatdrop, tapi tetap diterima), dan Leorio memberikan satu set buku tebal (yang tak tahu isinya). Sedangkan Killua..

"Eh Killua, kau tak punya kado untukku?" Tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Haah.. Ada kok, tapi nanti saja yaa.." Balas Killua tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa harus nanti? Emang kadonya apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

Ini menurut penglihatan Kurapika saja, atau memang Killua sempat menyeringai nakal sebentar?

To be continued..

Review plz :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Special Present

'Apa yang akan diberikannya padaku ya? Ah.. Anak ini..' Pikir Kurapika sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Memang, saat ini ia, Killua, Gon, dan Leorio menyewa satu apartemen dengan 4 kamar dan tinggal bersama. Setelah membereskan sisa-sisa krim di ruang tamu, mereka sepakat untuk pergi tidur.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kurapika langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. "Aah.. Capeknyaa.." Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Hampir ia ketiduran, tapi benda lengket yang tersentuh olehnya membuatnya tersentak bangun.

'Apaan nih?! Ihh ternyata krim ya.. Dasar anak-anak ituu..' Pikirnya sweatdrop. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya ke kamar mandi. Ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari lemari.

Kurapika mengunci pintu kamar mandi, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air mengalir. 'Fiuh.. Aku aman..' Pikir Killua. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lemari Kurapika -.-"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

'Aman, kamarnya kosong' pikir Killua. "Tinggal kuletakkan ini disi- eh? Apa itu?" Ia melihat sebuah benda yang bersinar dalam laci meja kurapika yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah lihat kanan-kiri, killua membuka laci, dan mengambil benda bersinar itu. Ternyata bingkai foto, foto kurapika waktu masih bayi. 'Pfftt.. Lucunyaa~' pikir Killua sambil menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah mendekat. 'Mati aku! Aduhh dasar bodooh!' Ia buru-buru menutup laci. Matanya menangkap lemari kurapika yang cukup besar baginya untuk sembunyi, dan secepat kilat masuk kedalamnya. Tepat setelah itu, kurapika masuk kamar.

_**End of flashback**_

"Baiklah, kuletakkan ini disini.." Killua meletakkan secarik kertas berisi pesan darinya diatas kasur, lalu pergi.

* * *

5 menit kemudian..

Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi, menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia belum menyadari ada sesuatu di kasurnya. Ia berjalan ke meja. 'Eh? Kenapa ini bisa ada disini?' Ia bingung melihat fotonya ada diluar. 'Ah, mungkin aku lupa" ia kembali memasukkan fotonya ke laci. Ia beranjak, pergi ke kasurnya, lalu membanting dirinya (lagi) ke kasur.

**_KRESEK_**

"Hah? Bunyi apaan tuh?" Ia mencari asal suara. Tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh secarik kertas.

"Apa ini?" Ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu membacanya.

_Jika kau ingin kado dariku, datanglah ke kamarku. Tidak usah ketuk pintu, tak dikunci. Kutunggu, sekarang. -Killua-_

"Ya ampun killua.. Ini anak maunya apa sih? Pake harus ke kamarnya segala.. Huh.. Emang mau ngapain sih dia? - - -" kurapika akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sambil ngedumel pelan. Sesampainya di depan kamar killua, ia langsung masuk.

"Killu-_aaa_..." Kurapika cengo di pintu kamar killua. "Mana dia? Katanya dia nunggu disini?" Bingung, kurapika masuk, dan duduk di kasur killua sambil menunggu. 'Daripada nunggu diluar, mending nunggu disini' pikirnya.

Setelah nunggu cukup lama, kurapika mulai bosan plus kesal. 'Wah, jangan-jangan dia cuma mau ngerjain aku..' Pikirnya. Akhirnya kurapika ga sabar lagi dan teriak, "woi, killua! Kalo kamu ga muncul-muncul juga, aku pergi nih!"

Kurapika beranjak dari kasur, niatnya mau pergi, tapi ia malah didorong sesuatu (atau seseorang) jadi tiduran di kasur, ditindih pula. Ia reflek memejamkan matanya, yang sudah berubah jadi merah.

'Berat..' Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, pertama ia lihat rambut silver, lalu mata biru, lalu senyuman yang familiar.. Eh tunggu, rambut silver?

"Ki-killua?"

"Haii, kurapikaa.." kata killua, sambil tersenyum lebar, melihat reaksi kagetnya kurapika.

"K-kau.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Turun! Kau ini berat tau!"

"Gak mau."

"Turun. Kalau tidak aku akan-"

"Dengar, kurapika," killua berubah serius. "I.. I love you."

"Apa..?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kurapika.. Aku serius."

Kurapika kaget. Ia tak menyangka killua akan menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini. "A-Aku.. Aku.."

Killua harap-harap-cemas menunggu jawaban Kurapika.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, Killua."

Killua sontak tersenyum dan melumat bibir kurapika lembut. Tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu makin panas, lidah mereka bertarung untuk kenikmatan. Saliva kurapika berceceran sampai leher jenjangnya, dan killua menjilatinya sekaligus mencium dan mengisap leher kurapika hingga muncul kissmark di lehernya. selama itu, killua juga memeras dada kurapika pelan. "Nggh.. Killua.."

"Mmh.." Killua sekarang menjilat, mengisap, dan meremas dada kurapika bergantian. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

Setelah puas dengan tubuh atas kurapika, killua pindah ke bagian bawah. Ia memasukkan jarinya ke vagina kurapika.

"Nggh.. Ahh.. Killua.. Stop.."

"Tahan sebentar ya, sayang. Ini takkan lama kok."

Killua memasukkan jari keduanya, lalu jari ketiga, jari keempat..

"Killua, sakit.."

Killua mulai menciumi bibir kurapika dengan nafsunya, selagi memasukkan jarinya ke kemaluan kurapika.

"Mmh.. Erngh.."

-KxK-

* * *

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua collapse di kasur killua, terengah-engah. Killua memeluk kurapika, mencium dahinya, lalu siap-siap tidur.

"Kurapika."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya.. aku telah menyiapkan hadiah yang sebenarnya untukmu." Killua mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari laci disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kurapika.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah." Killua tersenyum lebar.

Kurapika membuka kotak itu, dan..

"Wah, terimakasih Killua! Ini.. Ini bagus sekali!" Ternyata isi kotak itu adalah sebuah anting dari rantai. Killua memakaikannya di telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika mencium bibir Killua dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapat. Makasih ya, killu." Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya di dada killua, lalu tertidur.

"Sama-sama, kurapika." Killua menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lalu tidur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya..

"Kurapika! Killua! Sarapan sudah siap!" Panggil gon.

"Sedang apa sih mereka? Lama sekali.." Kata leorio.

"Akan ku cek, sebentar ya leorio."

"Kurapika! Lho, kamarnya kosong.." Gon bingung. Lalu ia ke kamar killua.

"Hah? Sedang apa mereka berdua disini?"

Killua dan Kurapika masih tidur dengan tenang, Kurapika berada di pelukan Killua. Malam itu, malam dimana Kurapika berulang tahun, dua pengakuan dilontarkan, dan dua hati menjadi satu.

~Kurapika x Killua~

OWARI

Nah.. Akhirnya selesai.. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, ooc, abal, gaje, AU.. Ini fic pertama saya.. Mind to review? Thx minna-san.. :D


End file.
